Horror Movie
by Xenatig
Summary: TechxRev and a little AcexLexi.ONESHOT. One rainy day and one horror movie later, Rev seeks out his best friend for comfort. Is that all he's going to find? Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Loonatics Unleashed…

Grey clouds covered the city of Acmetropolis allowing the fall of rain to cover the city and the quiet sound of thunder coming from far off.

We join our six heroes in the main room of their tower. Ace was at the meeting table doing some minor paperwork, Lexi and Slam were finishing cleaning up dishes from dinner, Tech was quietly working on a new gadget on the other side of the room with Rev offering his assistance every now and again and Duck was slouching on the couch changing channel after channel on the large screen they used as a T.V.

After pressing through a few more channels, he let out a groan of frustration.

"There is _nothing _to watch! It's so _boring _around here!" he huffed and folded his arms. "We haven't had to go out and kick bad guy butt in a whole week!"

Ace turned to face Duck with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm your right Duck-for once" Ace grinned as Duck glared at him before continuing "Must be all this rainy weather."

"Well I wish it would go away!" Duck grumbled.

Lexi and Slam made their way over to Duck, finished with their cleaning task.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She suggested. Duck's eyes immediately brightened at hearing this.

"Great idea Lexi! Now let's see…we want something with action! Adventure! And just that little bit of drama…"

He made his way over to where they kept their various movies before Ace stopped him.

"Hang on there Duck. If we're watching a movie, I do believe it's Slam's turn to pick"

Slam grinned and spoke something undistinguishable while Duck looked at Ace shocked.

"What!? Slam!? Oh great now we'll probably have to suffer through something full of wrestling or something" Ace frowned at him but then shrugged.  
"Dat's the rules Duck. We each get a turn at picking."

Slam then gave a shout of happiness and held up his chosen movie.

"Ta-da!"

Lexi smiled at him and took the movie from his hands.

"What'd ya pick Slam?"

Slam's grin grew as Lexi's smile fell.

"Scary movie!" He managed to get out.

By now the whole team had gathered to look at what they would be watching.

"Hm. Nice choice there Slam" Ace said immediately followed by a clearly worried Duck.

"This? You want to watch this!? But it's like the scariest movie ever!"

Ace grinned at Duck.

"Scared?"

As soon as the word was said, Duck glanced at his teammates who all had mildly amused faces. He straightened up and gave a pose.

"Are you kidding me? Please, this movie is baby stuff!"

Ace chuckled. "If you say so Duck."

"Well Slam if this is want you want to watch, so be it." Lexi said trying to cover her nervousness.

Popcorn was made and each Loonatic made themselves comfortable in front of the screen. Slam sat right in the middle, clearly excited, with Ace and Duck on each of his sides. Lexi sat on one end of the couch next to Ace and Tech and Rev sat on the other.

"Must I watch this?" Tech asked. "I'd really like to finish my new invention as soon as possible…"

"Sorry Tech" Ace answered "We're all watching this together."

Tech pouted and glanced at Rev who seemed unusually quiet. He immediately noted that Rev's eyes were slightly wider and he sat more rigidly with his hands clenched on his lap.

"You ok Rev?" He asked quietly. Rev quickly turned to him and forced a smile.

"Corse-I-am-Tech! Why-wouldn't-I-be?"

Before Tech could answer, Ace held up the remote.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" After receiving everyone's nod-some more reluctant than others-he pressed the play button.

*********

A woman screamed before the knife plunged into her chest and, as if on cue, a loud clash of thunder was heard causing some members of the team to jump.

Lexi watched with her eyes wide open not wanting to watch the scene unfolding, but unable to look away and her arms were clutching one of Ace's for dear life. Ace on the other hand was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie, which didn't seem to be bothering him, because of the female bunny's proximity.

Slam watched completely engrossed while Duck stuck his popcorn bowl covered head up from his new position behind the couch. Tech watched unaffected, but occasionally glanced at the road runner by his side who appeared to have moved slightly closer since the beginning of the film.

As the final scene finished and the ending credits rolled, the Loonatics sat unmoving, eyes still locked on the screen before Slam stood and clapped his hands happily.

Lexi realised what she was doing and immediately let go, blushing and tried to avoid eye contact with Ace who's cheeks also had a red tinge.

"U-um" Ace stuttered out and cleared his throat. "Ok then team it's getting pretty late, so we best be off to bed."

Everyone nodded and made their way to their rooms. Once Tech and Rev were alone, as their rooms were near each other's, Tech looked at Rev again. Rev seemed to be looking at every darkened corner and shadow wildly and he was shaking slightly. Tech frowned at him in concern.

"Rev? Are you alright?"

Rev jumped slightly at the sound of Tech's voice.

"Oh-sure-Tech-I'm-fine!" Rev smiled at him, but before Tech could question him, he gave a fake yawn.

"Well-look-at-the-time! I-should-really-be-off-to-bed-now-so-I'll-see-ya-later-Night-Tech!"

Tech stood confused as the road runner raced off to his room.

Rev shut his door and sighed. _'That was close. Wouldn't want Tech thinking I was scared! Even though I am…'_

Rev quickly changed into his pajamas and did a final glace around his room. For added measure, he quickly used his global positioning ability to scan the tower to see if anything was lurking about, but the only thing he picked up on was Lexi slowly making her way to Ace's room. He found that confusing at first, but shrugged and thought nothing of it.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a loud clash of thunder that sent vibrations through the tower made Rev dive under his covers.

After about an hour or two, Rev was still in the same position with his eyes wide open. Only when he glanced at his clock did he shift slightly. _'Wow it's late. I really need to get some sleep if I want to have any energy tomorrow.' _After debating it for a bit and several thunder clashes later, Rev slowly (well slowly enough for him) crept out of bed and grabbed his blanket and pillow.

He quietly made his way down the hall until he came to the door of his best friend's room. He took a deep breath before raising his hand and gave the door a slight knock. A minute passed as he became more nervous and he was starting to wonder if he should just go back to his room when the door slid open to reveal a tired and slightly annoyed Tech.

"Rev?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm…Hi…Tech" Rev started slowly then took a deep breath. "I-was-wondering-if-I-could-stay-in-your-room-tonight-because-the-movie-really-really-scared-me-even-though-I-don't-want-to-admit-it-and-I-can't-fall-asleep-and-I'm-really-sorry-to-wake-you-but-I-just-don't-want-to-be-alone-and-"

Rev was cut off by Tech clamping his beak shut with his hand. Rev watched nervously as Tech thought over what he said.

"You're scared?"

Rev looked down and nodded his head slightly.

"And you want to stay with me tonight?" Tech confirmed and again Rev nodded.

Tech sighed, but when he saw how distressed Rev looked his expression softened and he stepped aside.

"Alright. Come in."

Rev looked up at Tech and gave a grateful smile.

"Oh-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

Tech sighed again, but gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome. Now come on, it's really late."

Rev placed his blanket and pillow besides Tech's bed on the floor and made himself comfortable while Tech crawled back under his own sheets.

"Goodnight Rev"

"Night-Tech!-and-tha-AHH!" Another, particularly loud, clash of thunder was heard which lead to Rev being startled and mixed with his speed he managed to have jumped right on top of Tech. Tech's breath came out in a _whoosh _and he groaned at the sudden weight on him. Now it's not that Tech really minded that Rev was so close, but he _was_ squishing him.

"Rev…please get off me..."

Rev's eyes widened and he quickly slid off Tech-but didn't get off the bed.

"I'm-sorry-Tech!I'm-just-really-on-edge-and-this-storm-really-isn't-helping-because-of-the-thunder-being-really-loud-and-"

Tech, now sitting up, once again shut Rev's beak.

"Ok, Ok" He paused and let out a yawn. "Just sleep up here with me then. Alright?"

Rev blinked twice at him and felt his face go slightly red. _"Thank goodness it's dark. I wouldn't want Tech to see me blushing!" _But what Rev didn't know was that the coyote was sporting an equally red face.

"Um…ok." Was all Rev said and grabbed his pillow as Tech moved over.

There they lay with their backs facing each other, still blushing heavily, and an awkward silence fell.

Both males shifted slightly when another clash of thunder shook the sky. All in one movement Rev gasped, flipped over, and curled up against Tech's back.

Tech's eyes shot open and he turned slowly so he was facing Rev. Rev didn't move and had his eyes squeezed shut. Tech, without looking away from Rev's face, slowly put his arms around Rev and hugged him to his chest. Rev opened his eyes and looked up to Tech shocked, but felt all his nerves and worries just melt away.

"It's ok Rev" Tech whispered. "I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you ok?" Rev nodded and moved a bit closer.

"Besides" Tech continued "We've faced creepier bad guys than in that movie haven't we? And I'm sure you could easily take down anything that came at you."

Tech gave a small chuckle and smiled at Rev in hopes that he was comforting him. Rev smiled in return and hugged Tech.

"Thanks Tech" Rev said in a normal voice.

"Anytime". And without thinking, Tech leaned over and gave Rev a quick lick on the cheek causing them both to freeze.

"Oh…um…s-sorry R-Rev...I didn't…um…mean to…"

Rev blinked a few times before smiling at the stuttering coyote.

"It's ok Tech"

And with that, Rev pressed his beak to Tech's mouth. After a minute they broke apart smiling and Rev cuddled up against Tech's chest, his heart beating so fast he was sure Tech could hear, but this time it wasn't because he was scared.

Tech laughed quietly. "Well I wasn't expecting the evening to end like this, but I'm not complaining."

Rev laughed too and yawned. Tech smiled softly at him. _"Sometimes he reminds me so much of a child. So innocent and cute."_

"Ok then, sleep time. Goodnight Rev"

"Night Tech"

As the two drifted off, the thunder clouds slowly disappeared and gave way to the starry night sky. And needless to say, when it came for Rev's turn to pick a movie, it was horror.

**Authors note(please read): **oh my gosh I fail at endings. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this little thing my brain popped out. I'm thinking about doing a sort of sequel where we find out what Lexi and Ace got up to, but I'm not sure so I'll stick a poll up or just review or something doesn't bother me. Until then!


End file.
